


No One Will Ever Believe You

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, mermaid!au, set during Iron Man 3, some language so head's up, timelines? what timelines??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: When Tony takes a delightful swim after the Mandarin blow up his house, he is rescued by a mermaid who looks distinctly familiar.





	

Tony hit the water and watched in horror as debris fell all around him, huge chunks of his house falling within inches of him. Twenty-twenty hindsight, maybe inviting his enemies to literally destroy his house wasn’t the wisest of decisions. Water started filling the suit, not rushing in so much as seeping. Still, it didn’t take long before his ankles were wet. He tried to shoot out of the water,

“JARVIS, where’s my propulsion?”

“I’m sorry sir, but it appears that the water is causing problems with the propulsion system.” said JARVIS. _Great, just fucking great. End up in the fucking water because some jackass has a fucking problem_ —Tony’s thoughts cut off when he saw something approaching. In the middle of the wreckage, darting past the chunks of cement was a mermaid. Her long dark hair streamed behind her and her scales covered everything up to her neck. She seemed to be looking for something. She caught sight of him and she swam over, putting her hands on his suit. By then, the water was up to his knees and Tony was screaming at her,

“Oh God, get me out of here! You know the ocean; get me the fuck OUT OF HERE!” he screamed. She ignored him, or couldn’t hear him. She seemed to grasp the concept though. She hooked her webbed hands underneath his armpits and used her tail to propel the pair of them toward the cliff, barely managing to avoid the last bits of debris falling. As she swam, Tony felt the water steadily rising up his body until it was just beneath his chin. The mermaid seemed to understand that they were on a clock and she was swimming faster. Soon, they were beside the cliff that Tony had perched his house on. There was a tiny beach at the bottom, sheltered from the falling detritus, only a few feet deep of rocky sand before the sheer face of the cliff, but the mermaid practically threw Tony up onto it. He pried the suit off, coughing the whole time. The mermaid stayed at the shore’s edge, watching carefully. The parts of her exposed to the air slowly turned to alabaster skin and Tony distractedly noticed that she was beautiful. Then the sounds of everything came crashing back to him and he watched the helicopters leaving. His suit had thankfully dried quickly and he could see the holograms had come back up in his faceplate. He looked the mermaid in the eye and said,

“Thanks. You have any land needs, hit me up.” The mermaid smiled and there was something distinctly predatory in her grin and something familiar about her eyes,

“I’ll take a company card and an extra three weeks of paid vacation.” she said and suddenly he placed where he knew her from. Tony felt his eyes pop,

“Foster’s intern? What the--!”

“Chill, bossman. Just remember,” she said as she slow sank back into the water, “no one will believe you.” With that, she turned and swam away, leaving Tony watching the dark shadow of her disappear across the water. As he fit himself back into the suit, he said,

“JARVIS, pull up everything we know about one Darcy Lewis.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I was posting this that I realized that the timeline is all fucked to hell, but we can roll with that, right?


End file.
